


Tables Turned

by A_Slaaneshi_Typist



Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Slaaneshi_Typist/pseuds/A_Slaaneshi_Typist
Summary: The corruption of Slaanesh is a wicked thing, and the Dark Prince's daemonettes are as revoltingly beautiful as they are deadly. However sometimes, their arrogance can get the best of them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Tables Turned

Crackles of multicolored electricity cut swathes through the sky as the unnatural screams of demonic hordes and corrupted Norscan warriors mixed with the roaring battle cries of State Troops, and the omnipresent sound of gunfire and cannon blasts from far behind the riflemen. Imperial steel crashed into black iron and weaponized limbs that ended in long claws or snapping talons and pincers. The din of battle was as deafening as it was horrifying.  
Along with the sound was the smell, blood and rot and excrement and steel and gunpowder, it all mixed together into this rank scent of war, that permeated the nostrils of everyone involved in the conflict, at least the ones who actually HAD nostrils.  
In the front rank, Hans was swinging his sword and screaming in as much terror as rage. He’d killed two Norscans, and even got a lucky stab in the eye of a Plaguebearer, but just as the Imperial had started having hope he wouldn’t die in this battle, the front rank of Khornite Bloodletters and Norscan raiders pulled back, and over their heads came screaming a whole new wave of Daemonettes.  
The screeching creatures cried battle roars in strange tongues and began to effortlessly weave and dive their way among the Imperial soldiers, cutting down many. The heavy rain of bullets brought down hundreds, but they wouldn’t stop coming.  
A flash of pinkish flesh, jaws dripping with blood, rushed at Hans. One hand ended in what he could only describe as a crab’s claw, the other was relatively normal, though the nails were razor sharp. It had black hair that ran down to the small of its back and pure black eyes wild with desire and cruelty.  
He pulled his shield into the way and blocked its pincer, avoiding death just barely. He and the daemon began to fight as his men pulled back. He kept blocking, occasionally swinging out with his sword whenever he had time, but she… it… whatever it was, was much too fast. It seemed to be bored of his attempts to kill it, and the next time it swung at her, the claw caught his blade and closed. The steel bent horribly, until it snapped. Dropping the now useless weapon, he turned to run, trying to get away before it was too late.  
The monstrous demon of excess had eyes for him now however, and didn’t plan to let him get away that easy. He gasped in air, eyes wide with terror as he ran, but suddenly he felt the daemon’s claw crash into his back, sending him sprawling. Rolling in the mud and pulling his shield up over his head as the Daemonette caught up, he prayed he could block her long enough for Sigmar to grant him some form of weapon!  
It tore off his helmet, and struck him hard across the face with her claw. His vision swam and got dark, and he struggled to get up before another strike knocked him out cold.  
Waking suddenly, Hans gasped, looking up and around. Where was the army…?! He stood and saw daemons walking amongst the dead. Peering into the distance he saw them retreating up the hill… by the Warhammer, they’d left him behind! He quickly started running, trying to get back to their forces before he was killed, when suddenly, the Daemonette from before was in front of him.  
Her black eyes pierced his very being, and her unnaturally long tongue licked at her lips and jagged, sharp teeth. Now that he could get a better look at her, he took in the sight with awe and revulsion in equal measure.  
Her deformed hands weren’t the only part of her unmistakably inhuman. She was naked, completely, black hair flowing in the breeze, face devoid of a nose, nothing but a mouth and eyes and earholes along the side of her head. She had two large breasts that somehow had no sag to them, and the nipples came up to sharp spikes. The monstrous woman’s belly was flat and muscular, where her bellybutton should have been there was only a mouth wringed with teeth. Her legs were dotted with needle-like protrusions all down the back of the calf, up to the middle of her thigh. Her feet ended in sharp blades, and her entire body was thin. Her butt was small but perky, and her cunt was completely devoid of hair, and perpetually dripping with desire.  
He stumbled backward, and fell over a body, falling hard on his arse in the mud and blood of the battlefield. He reached back and balanced himself on his arms, staring up at the creature with wide eyes.  
“S-Sigmar protect me…” he whimpered as she knelt closer.  
“Your mortal god is far away, pitiful man. He cannot hear your prayers.” Her voice was like that of one thousand whispers and one at once, a hissing contempt to it, like callous adult mocking a kid’s childhood fantasies.  
Hans felt tears fall down his face as he came to realize he would die, his soul eaten by Chaos just like so many other Imperials. The talons on her hand dug deep into his skin, causing great burning pain as she scratched off his shirt, and then his trousers. She left bleeding cuts everywhere that stung horribly, yet somehow the pain turned him on. Some evil quality of Chaos, but of course, his soul was doomed no matter what. Perhaps he should just… try to enjoy what small pleasure he had left?  
Taken with a rampant desire to not go down like a coward, he threw himself at the Daemonette, the creature taken off guard by his sudden aggressiveness, she was on the ground. The Imperial’s strong soldier’s arms grabbed hard on her own thin, nimble limbs. He was actually surprised. It was struggling, but it couldn’t get free…  
Daemonettes he realized, were not particularly strong. They relied on speed and cunning, trickery and seduction to take their prey. She had nimble limbs, and a strong pincer, but that wasn’t enough. If pinned down, with no room to maneuver, their thin and narrow frame became their greatest weakness.  
Squirming, it spat curses in its dark tongue, trying to get away, but Hans had the creature right where he wanted her. If his soul was damned then so be it, but he would rape this fucking thing senseless before he died!  
“Let me go, mortal, you have no right to touch me, I am a servant of the Dark Prince, you will- AH!”  
He pressed his throbbing shaft against the creature’s belly, smirking. “You may kill me… but I won’t make it easy for you!” he spat at the enraged daemon.  
Her legs kicked wildly and her arms tried to move, but the soldier wouldn’t budge. He thrust himself into the daemon and watched in satisfaction as her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock, as if it couldn’t believe it wasn’t the one using him, but the other way around. 

Its corrupted pussy was deliciously tight and yet perfectly slick, an otherworldy sensation better than any sex he’d ever had. He pressed himself deeper and the shock turned to a slutty expression of pure dizzy bliss.  
“Ohhh by the pleasures of Slaanesh… your cock is divine mortal, rape my daemonic cunt, fuck me until the winds of magic wane and I fall to dust!” she cried in a voice so desperate with desire he couldn’t resist.  
Slaanesh’s blessed pleasures rolled through her body as the feeling of being utterly dominated and fucked by this mortal turned her on so much. Her pussy was tighter than it had any right to be and the fucking hurt with such a terrible wonderful burning, with the pain came waves of bliss as well. She was utterly humiliated and utterly used it and felt so GOOD.  
Hans drove himself harder into her, his thrusts bringing an everlasting bliss beyond all he had ever known. This Daemon’s cunt knew every trick, every sensitive spot. Every millimeter of its depth was hugging and touching his every nerve to bring out the most bliss in him. She knew exactly what to say and what to do, her razor-lined mouth wide open long tongue hanging out, eyes wide yet unseeing as he plowed her.  
Her insides clamped down around that big cock harder every time he slammed it inside. Her daemonic body wanted his essence, doing everything in its power to corrupt him as her mind swam in agony and ecstasy in equal measure. The powerful feelings were making her lose sight of anything besides the sensation in her cunt.  
The long black hair lay in a sea of onyx around her head, the dark eyes seemed unfocused, and every thrust he made only caused the Daemonette to make further sounds of bliss and ecstasy. The Imperial soldier remembered to hold her still however, no matter how her razor-tipped legs shook and kicked, and her body seized, he wouldn’t let go.  
Instead he poured it all into slamming into her with renewed vigor with every passing moment, making the little monster his bitch. Hans was going to make this Daemon climax, he was going to show her that HE was the better warrior, that the Empire would fuck Chaos, both literally and figuratively, until it was nothing! They would bend her precious Dark Prince over, and turn him into a squealing little whore.  
The thought of this only made him harder as he bit into the soft flesh of her large breasts, biting hard and fucking the daemon with deeper, harder strokes. The Imperial soldier could feel an utterly perfect sensation of bliss running through his cock and all over his body as he slammed himself in, balls deep, over and over and over, faster than he should have been able to, but something was driving him beyond his normal limits…  
The Daemon felt the mortal’s cock throb inside her, she felt him reaching his peak. Her legs snapped around him and the her needle-like spines that ran down her calves and thighs scratched into his back as he went as deep as he could go. Her eyes started going unfocused as she experienced an orgasm of such intensity only a daemon of Slaanesh could comprehend it.  
Hans bit and licked at the demonic blood rolling off her breasts where he scarred her, as the monstrous woman made screeches in inhuman tongues of pleasure and pain. His climax came upon him suddenly and he dumped what felt like buckets of cum into that squealing little slut, making her feel every drop as he poured it into the never-ending maw of her cunt.  
After thrusting through the climax, the Imperial pulled out of her pussy and shoved it again inside the demon, this time up her backside. She squealed even louder, her razor sharp bladed legs stabbing deep into the ground as her impossibly tight, corrupted asshole got utterly fucked. The feeling of raping a daemon up the ass, he had to admit, might have been even more awesome that raping her up the cunt.  
Her pincer snipped as she tried to raise her arms and kill him, maybe use one of the soldier’s bones to bring herself off until she was satisfied, but it was no use. She was his to use and abuse. The pain of being fucked up the ass was even worse, and the pleasure was different, yet still there. The added taboo made her snatch leak and drip like a broken faucet despite the fact it was being ignored, and she made indignant sounds of begrudging enjoyment as he used her.  
“Whats the matter daemon?” he growled, sounding deeper than he had before. “Never had a mortal rape you up the ass before?”  
“I-I… Ohhh… S-Slaanesh, f-fuck, oh by th-the Dark Gods!!”  
Her tongue lolled out and licked at his chin face and she shook her head, staring up at him as he plowed inside her. The hole was so snug, such a great vice-like grip, squeezing the increasingly horny mortal in all the right ways. The feeling of the spines on her legs digging into his back had been very painful, but he was starting to enjoy that pain.  
He roared in dominance and went faster, hilting himself all the way inside the squirming, screeching little slut as she arched her back and her hand and pincer clenched uselessly. It was starting to feel even more intense, the sensation of his rape becoming more and more omnipresent, more and more powerful. This man was so strong, she was so weak, and he was only getting stronger. This act of debauchery and power had pleased Slaanesh, and she was giving him blessings. His eyes glowed pink, his body gained power. She truly had no hope against him anymore.  
“I grow tired of looking at your ugly face, whore!” he growled, rolling her over.  
The Daemonette grunted and gasped as he gripped her hair tight and yanked it so hard she thought it might be torn out. Her arms were free now, but she thought better of using them. He yanked her hair and slammed into her ass with more violent thrusts every second. Her Daemonic blood was leaking around his shaft but it only made his cock seem to get impossibly harder. Had it gotten bigger too, thicker? She couldn’t say but it certainly hurt more.  
“S-Slaanesh p-please have m-mercy!” she begged, but she knew neither the human nor the god her immortal soul was shackled to would help her.  
Hans was enjoying this. The surging feelings were back again, and even better. God it was GOOD to fuck this little piece of trash, to make her scream and squeal for EVER thinking she could have stood a chance against him. She was helpless, at his mercy, and he had no mercy for this daemonic bitch!  
Finally she could tell that the man was beginning to near his peak. His impossibly strong grip held the little daemonette like a fleshlight. He stood up as he began to fuck her harder, and harder, her ass pouring corrupted blood. He had gotten bigger, every thrust his cock grew, every thrust it did more damage. Her entire body seemed to be a roiling storm of pain and pleasure, it felt like she was feeling more and more every second. Her back arched again and she screamed, her sharp nails dug into his skin but he only grunted and forced her down further.  
The mortal who had once been Hans forced his impossibly huge cock down into her further and further, causing horrible tearing. The sight of his dick bulging through her belly was enough, and he laughed and climaxed. His balls, now the size of grapefruits, emptied into that daemonettes ruined little shitter, causing her torso to bulge as jet after jet went into her. The daemon gurgled weakly and said something about being unworthy, and with a final roar of dominance he stabbed up as far into the daemon as he could manage.  
He didn’t know what kind of biology they had, but he felt his cock tear apart a lot of things on the way until its bulge pushed her breasts apart. She made a final choked scream as tears of pain welled in her black eyes.  
The Daemonette felt herself climaxing one last time as her body was ripped apart from the inside out. The mortal’s massive cock would have made a stallion blush now, and it was at least 8 inches thick. It was harder than steel and made quick work of her.  
Her vision began to swim as he dropped the bleeding husk of her body into the muddy, bloody dirt. The Daemon’s consciousness was torn from the husk that had been her body at that moment, and swirled back into the realm of Chaos.  
The newly christened Slaaneshi follower looked at his massive cock and his hands, now clawed like the daemon’s had been. His teeth were like that of a shark’s and his strength was much more than it had been.  
He then looked down at the utterly ruined body, at what had once been a threat to him. Her asshole was a gaping maw of blood and cum, her eyes wide in death, mouth open and leaking more red onto the dirt. His cock was crimson with the daemon’s life fluids, but it felt good. It felt very, very good.  
He gave thanks to Slaanesh before marching on to join the rest of the Chaos host. There was land to despoil…


End file.
